The casino is probably the most controlled and secure environment frequented by people. To protect against cheating, there have been overhead walkways, floor walkers, pit bosses and other individuals acting as observers in casinos for many years. As technology has advanced, there are surveillance cameras in the casinos, at every conceivable location. These monitors have live viewers and videotaping to record evidence, and cover essentially every exposed area in a casino. The resolution on the cameras is sufficient to read the lettering on U.S. currency, even from cameras located twenty or thirty feet away.
The security objective in the casino is primarily aimed at protecting the casino against lost winnings because of cheating at the tables or slot machines. Although customers in the casino are also under surveillance to guard them against robbery or harm, the primary objective is definitely to protect the profit margin of the casino. As the profitably of play in the casino determines the bottom line of the casinos, controlling unnecessary losses is a reasonable objective.
In the play of casino table games where cards are used in play and chips or tokens are used to place wagers, two of the most significant venues for dishonesty are in switching cards, and in altering the value of chips placed as wagers. The skill of certain individuals in performing these tasks is at best difficult if not impossible to observe, the skill sometimes reaching the level of magicians in switching, palming, and adding chips and/or cards during play. Even under repeated scrutiny with video observation, the visual evidence is less than satisfactory against the most skilled cheats.
Additionally, when a dealer is operating in conspiracy with a player, the nature of the security violation can rapidly change at a table and will not be as readily observable as where the same type of illegal act is repeated. It is difficult to get physical evidence where such a conspiracy exits, as where dealer's cards are purposely exposed to provide a player with additional information, or the dealer is manipulating cards, as by withholding a group of cards from shuffling or positioning a preset group of cards so that a player will have a certain win.
Casinos are also less than thrilled with card counters at the blackjack table. Even though there are few individuals who can successfully and regularly practice this technique, and even though the skill is legal, there is evidence that a skilled card counter can win over one hundred thousand dollars per year. Card counters are identified only by specific betting traits, and these have been observed by visual inspection of the tables. To encourage higher gross levels of wagering by players, casinos often extend complimentary goods and services to players in exchange for more active wagering. This is conventionally known as “comping” and the casino operators award players “comps.” Comps can be any redeemable forms of currency and/or currency equivalent typically issued (for promotional purposes) by casinos to their players in exchange for active, table game patronage. Such comps include points, club points, premium points, player club points, coupons (e.g., free meals, free rooms, free shows, free gifts, etc.), comp dollars and/or any other form of redeemable coupons, vouchers, cash rebates, goods or services.
Certain casinos offer players club cards. Players can insert the club card into a conventional slot machine and as the player plays the slot machine, tickets (or other comp credits) may be issued based upon the gross wagers made during the time the player plays the slot machine (e.g., one ticket whenever the accumulative wager equals $100). This is an example of one stand-alone comp-awarding approach wherein the comp determination and the delivery of tickets are made at the slot machine.
A player entitled to comps or attempting to earn comps identifies himself/herself upon initiation of a gambling session (i.e., the period during which the player participates actively in a form of gambling). The casino then determines the player's “gross session wager” (i.e., the total currency value put at stake by the player over the course of the gambling session). The casino multiplies the gross session wager by the house advantage (i.e., the percentage of total amount wagered that the casino can expect to win in accordance with the inherent statistical probability of a given game type), thus producing a theoretical expected win (i.e., the product of gross session wager multiplied by house advantage and usually expressed in units of currency).
The casino then expresses the theoretical expected win as a currency value and multiplies the theoretical expected win by an internal percentage known as the comp factor (i.e., the percentage of the theoretical expected win, which the casino is willing to return to players in the form of complimentary goods and/or services—a typical range is fifteen to forty-five percent of the theoretical expected win), thus producing available comp (i.e., the product of the theoretical expected win multiplied by the comp factor, which may be expressed as units of currency or point equivalents). The player then requests goods and/or services in exchange for his or her play at the gaming sessions. The casino determines the value of the goods and/or services requested and the player's available comp and provided that the available comp is sufficient, the good and/or service is delivered. The available comp is adjusted to reflect the value of the good and/or service delivered.
In conventional automated game machines such as slot machines, an accurate determination of available comp conventionally occurs. The player inserts the club card into a card-reading device at the gaming machine. The processor in the gaming machine communicates with a remote game machine management system (computer) and updates the specific player file in a system database. The player conducts the gaming session at the gaming machine and, during the gaming session, the processor updates the player file with the currency value of each game. The currency values accrue within individual player files, resulting in either periodic or real-time, positive adjustments to the gross wager balance for the player. When a player requests goods and/or services, the values of gross wager and house advantage (fixed percentage in slot machines) are inserted into the theoretical expected win equation. The comp factor (configurable by the casino) is then applied to the theoretical expected win, thus resulting in an available comp for the player. The system determines the value of the goods and/or services requested, as well as player's available comp. Provided that the available comp is sufficient, the goods and/or services are delivered to the player and the available comp balance is decremented to reflect the value of the goods and/or services delivered. Typical slot management and casino management systems that operate in the manner described above are conventionally provided in the gaming industry.
When attempting to determine available comp for live card table game players, however, casinos are dependent upon human assessments of both gross wager and house advantage. As a result, casinos approximate these variables. The player notifies casino personnel of his/her presence at the game table and presents a club card. A casino employee takes the club card and inputs it at a remote terminal, thereby updating the specific player file in the table system database. The player conducts the gaming session. A casino employee, usually a pit person, surveys the player's wagering activity periodically, making handwritten assessments of average wagers on paper slips or cards. The player concludes the gaming session and leaves. Once a casino employee notices that a player has departed, the handwritten assessments of the average wagers are summed and divided by the number of manual assessments (e.g., $75+$50+$25/3 games=$50 per game). The casino employee updates the player file with the average wager information by inputting it into the system and closes the pending gaming session for the player. The resident system establishes a gross wager by multiplying the observed average wager by session duration and a decisions per hour constant. In order to establish a surrogate measure of a player's gross wager, casinos multiply an estimated average wager by both the number of hours played and a decisions per hour constant. This constant represents the casino's best guess as to the average number of decisions made by the average player over the course of an hour. Expressed mathematically, therefore, this process appears as follows: Gross Wager ($)=Average Wager ($) X Time X Decisions Constant. These wagering values accrue within individual player files, resulting in either periodic or real-time, positive adjustments to the gross wager balance. When determining a theoretical expected win, most represent house advantage with either a “worst case” or a “middle-of-the-road” percentage. In blackjack, for example, the house advantage against a player of exceptional skill (worst case) is approximately 0.5%, whereas the house advantage over a player of poor skill may be as high as 3.0%. Although some table systems do provide for the manipulation of house advantage on an individual basis, this manipulation seldom occurs and house advantage becomes a constant in practice. The predefined comp factor is then applied to the theoretical expected win, thus resulting in available comp for the player. The resident system then determines the value of the good and/or service requested, as well as the player's available comp. Provided that the available comp is sufficient, the good and/or service is delivered and the available comp balance is adjusted to reflect the value of the good and/or service delivered.
A need exists to fully automate the player rating process at a live card gaming table in a casino to accurately rate the player and to reduce labor costs. Without question, player ratings based only on human observations are inaccurate. Supervisors can easily over-assess or under-assess a particular player's rating. Furthermore, the labor costs for the supervisors are expensive.
Systems are conventionally available to assist operators in player rating determinations. However, these systems are still dependent upon subjective assessments of time played, average wager, and house advantage. A need exists to eliminate the “subjectiveness” in these assessments.
Some systems provide automated equipment for tracking a player's betting activity. Examples of manufacturers who offer such automated equipment include a Precision Resource Corporation product, PITRAK™ (U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,912), and a Grips Systems, Inc. product, GOLDEN EYE™ (WO 97/010577). These systems provide rail-based card-reading units in order to allocate accurately the length of time the player is at the gaming table. However, these systems are still dependent upon the subjective assessment of average wager and house advantage. A need exists to completely automate this feature.
A need has been recognized to reward the players comps for their gaming activity at a game table based upon an accurate determination of a player's wagering activity. A need exists to deliver room, food, and other such comps to players of table games based upon such accurate determinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,671 describes a comp rating system for a player at a game table upon which a live card game is played, the game table having a player position, the game table having a wager area at the player position, the comp rating system comprising: a player data medium, the player data medium having player identifying data, a reader at the player position, the reader obtaining the player identifying data from the player data medium when the player data medium accesses the reader, a wager having at least one wagering device placed at the wager area, each of the at least one wagering device having value identifying data, a decoder at the game table receiving the value identifying data from the at least one wagering device placed at the wager area, the decoder determining a value of the wager for each live card game played at the game table, a first computer at the game table, the first computer connected to the reader and the decoder, the first computer generating a table record containing the player identifying data, and the wager value for each live card game, the first computer determining a gross session wager value when the player data medium is removed from the reader, a player database record containing a player history record updated by the first computer, a second computer connected to the player database record, the second computer receiving the table record and the player history record from the player database record upon receiving a comp request, the second computer determining whether the comp request is available, a network including at least the second computer, a host management system, a junket agent compensation request having at least one player identification, the host management system accessing the player history record from the player database record when the player history record matches the at least one player identification in the junket agent compensation request, thereby selecting only the player history record required to compensate a junket agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,404 discloses a fully video table game system comprising systems and methods for playing live casino-type card games, in particular blackjack. The systems include a presentation unit having video displays that portray virtual playing cards and other information at gaming tables attended by live participants. Shuffling, cutting, dealing and return of playing cards are accomplished using data processing functions within an electronic game processor or processors that enable these functions to be performed quickly and without manual manipulation of playing cards. The invention allows casinos to speed play and reduce the risk of cheating while maintaining the attractive ambiance of a live table game. This system has a single table computer and possibly a central reporting computer, but also suffers from the fact that many players still prefer the use of physical cards during play of casino table games.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981 describes a system for monitoring and configuring gaming devices interconnected over a high-speed network. The system can support a file server, one or more floor controllers, one or more pit terminals, and other terminals all interconnected over the network. Each gaming device includes an electronic module that allows the gaming device to communicate with a floor controller over a current loop network. The electronic module includes a player-tracking module and a data communication node. The player-tracking module includes a card reader for detecting a player-tracking card inserted therein that identifies the player. The data communication node communicates with both the floor controller and the gaming device. The data communication node communicates with the gaming device over a serial interface through which the data communication node transmits reconfiguration commands. The gaming device reconfigures its payout schedule responsive to the reconfiguration commands to provide a variety of promotional bonuses such as multiple jackpot bonuses, mystery jackpot bonuses, progressive jackpot bonuses, or player specific bonuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,900 describes a system and method for tracking the play of players playing gaming devices such as slot machines through passive identification of the players. Passive identification can be achieved by analysis of a player, such as facial image photography, infrared scan, scans of a player's iris or other features of the eye, and the like. Players provide identification information and physical recognition data is acquired as by a digital or video camera. For each player, an account file and a file of the image data is stored. When the player plays the slot machine, a camera scans the player and acquires image data that is compared to stored data to identify the player. The identified player's account file is opened and data from the device representing parameters of play, e.g., amounts wagered, is allocated to the identified player's account file for the purpose of providing comps and other benefits to the player. “Doe” image data and account files can be stored to allocate parameters for unidentified players. Further, the device acquired image data can be compared with stored image data to identify undesirables such as slot cheats or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,895 describes an intelligent casino chip system. At least one gaming table is provided with at least one discrete player area. Each player area has a discrete betting area. Two classes of intermingled gaming chips are accepted in a stack in the discrete betting area. The gaming chip of the first class, comprising the primary wager, has a first transponder containing at least value information. The gaming chip of the second class, comprising the secondary wager, has a second transponder containing value and class information. A transceiver system located on the gaming table within the vicinity of the betting area is used to receive value signals from the first transponder and transponder value and class signals from the second transponder. These signals are conveyed to a computer system that then determines a primary wager value of the primary wager based on the value signals from the first transponder. The computer system also determines the secondary wager value as distinct from the primary wager value based on the value and class signals from the second transponder. Thus, the computer is provided with the respective wager values and the distinct class of the secondary wager when the primary wager and the secondary wager are intermingled within the discrete betting area. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,647 describes a computer implemented gambling chip recognition system having the ability to capture an image of a stack of gambling chips and automatically processing the image to determine the number of chips within the stack and the value of each. The system processor determines the classification for each chip in a stack by way of processing performed in real time on the image of the stack of gambling chips. The system further includes the ability to communicate the information derived from the stack of gambling chips to a video monitor and the ability to communicate the information to a main database where information is being compiled and stored about an individual gambler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,742 also describes a chip-tracking system wherein a fully automated accounting system accurately and automatically monitors and records all gaming chip transactions in a casino. The system employs a gaming chip having a transponder embedded therein and has an ongoing and “on-command” ability to provide an instantaneous inventory of all of the gaming chips in the casino, including those in storage in the vault as well as the chips in the cashier's cage and at each gaming table on the casino floor. The system is capable of reporting the total value of the gaming chips at any location, as well as the value of any particular transaction at any gaming table or at the cashier's cage. Optionally, the transaction history of each chip may be maintained in a database embedded in the chip (or alternatively in a central computer), and read each time the gaming chip is scanned by a special antenna. If the chip is not where it is supposed to be according to its recorded transactional history (for example, a vault chip shows up on a gaming table without having passed through the cashiers cage), it will be identified and may be invalidated by nullifying a special casino security code. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548 describes a system whereby radio signals or RF responses from individual chips are tracked throughout a casino. U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,218 describes a chip-tracking system in trays on a casino table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,362 describes a system and method for implementing a customer tracking and recognition program that encompasses customers' gaming and non-gaming activity alike at a plurality of affiliated casino properties. Customer information is accumulated at each affiliated casino through one or more LAN-based management systems, updated to a central patron database (CPDB) that is coupled to each casino LAN through a WAN, and made available to each affiliated casino property as needed. Customer accounts are automatically activated and provided with data from the CPDB when a customer from one casino property first visits an affiliated casino property. Customer accounts are updated with new activity data whenever a management system associated with the casino receives customer data from input devices, such as card readers, workstations, and dumb terminals, located at various venues throughout the casino. Customers are awarded points, based on their tracked activity at all affiliated casino properties. The point awards have a monetary value and are redeemable for gifts, meals, cash and the like, at any of the casino properties. The point awards may embody different promotional schemes in which point awards are adjusted to target different casino properties or different venues within a casino. Summary customer data, including point levels, is regularly updated to reflect ongoing customer activity at the casino property. This data is made available to employees at any affiliated casino property, as needed, to personalize customer services.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,069 describes a system and method for playing live casino type card games, in particular blackjack. The systems include a presentation unit that has video displays that portray virtual playing cards and other information at gaming tables attended by live participants. Shuffling, cutting, dealing and return of playing cards are accomplished using data processing functions within an electronic game processor or processors that enable these functions to be performed quickly and without manual manipulation of playing cards. The invention allows casinos to speed play and reduce the risk of cheating while maintaining the attractive ambiance of a live table game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,131 describes a system of sensors to prevent cheating at a casino gaming table, where the sensors are strategically positioned about a casino gaming table to monitor the movement about certain established areas on the gaming table during certain established times during the play of the game. The tripping of a sensor in response to the detection of unauthorized movement about a certain area of the table sends a signal to a monitoring system, which, in turn, alerts the casino so that the casino may respond to the unauthorized movement accordingly. The system of sensors can be used with a wide variety of card-based or chip-based casino gaming tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,166 describes a system for monitoring play of a card game between a dealer and one or more players at a playing table, comprising: (a) a card-dispensing shoe comprising one or more active card-recognition sensors positioned to generate signals corresponding to transitions between substantially light background and dark pip areas as standard playing cards are dispensed from the card-dispensing shoe, without generating a bit-mapped image of each dispensed standard playing card; and (b) a signal processing subsystem adapted to: receive the transition signals generated by the active card-recognition sensors; determine, in real time and based on the transition signals, playing card values for the dispensed standard playing cards; and determine, in real time, a current table statistical advantage/disadvantage relative to the players for playing cards remaining in the card-dispensing shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,103 describes a secure game table system, adapted for multiple sites under a central control, for monitoring each hand in a live card game. A common deck identity code is located on each card. A shuffler has a circuit for counting the cards from a previous hand that are inserted into the shuffler, and reading the common identity code. The game control verifies that no cards have been withdrawn from the hand by a player or that new cards have been substituted. A unique code also placed on each card is read as the card is dealt to indicate the value and the suit. The game control stores this information in a memory so that a history of each card dealt is recorded. Sensors are located near each of the player positions for sensing the presence of a game bet and a progressive bet. A card sensor located near each player position and the dealer position issues a signal for each card received. The game control receives these signals and correlates those player positions having placed a game and/or progressive bet with the received cards. The game control at each table has stored in memory the winning combinations necessary to win the progressive jackpots. Since the game control accurately stores the suit and value of each card received at a particular player position, the game control can automatically detect a winning progressive combination and issue an award signal for that player position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,190 describes a gaming device security system that includes two processing areas linked together and communicates critical gaming functions. These functions are communicated via a security protocol wherein each transmitted gaming function includes a specific encrypted signature to be decoded and validated before being processed by either processing area. The two processing areas include a first processing area having a dynamic RAM and an open architecture design, which is expandable without interfering or accessing critical gaming functions, and a second “secure” processing area having a non-alterable memory for the storage of critical gaming functions therein. The gaming machine may comprise, in combination: a first processor having open architecture including internal alterable program storage media, a visual display coupled thereto visually accessible to a player and a communication interface; a second processor having a secure processing area and having means for retaining regulatory validation, a static, non-volatile random access memory, a non-alterable read only memory and means for sending encrypted communicating data to the first processor via the communication interface, the second processor having means for sensing wagering activity and means for transmitting a random gaming outcome to the first processor to be posted on the visual display, the second processor provided with means to bestow credits as a function of the random gaming outcome.
Many different card delivery shoes and shuffling devices have been disclosed in which card-reading capabilities are provided, and by intuition or estimation, hand-reading capability has been provided. An example of that type of apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,650. That patent discloses a playing card dispensing shoe apparatus, system and method wherein the shoe has a card scanner that scans the indicia on a playing card as the card moves along and out of a chute of the shoe by operation of the dealer. The scanner comprises an optical-sensor used in combination with a neural network that is trained using error back-propagation to recognize the card suits and card values of the playing cards as they are moved past the scanner. The scanning process, in combination with a central processing unit (CPU), determines the progress of the play of the game and, by identifying card counting systems or basic playing strategies in use by the players of the game, provides means to limit or prevent casino losses and calculate the theoretical win of the casino, thus also providing an accurate quality method of the amount of comps to be given a particular player. The shoe is also provided with additional devices that make it simple and easy to access, record and display other data relevant to the play of the game. These include means for accommodating a “customer-tracking card” that reads each player's account information from a magnetic strip on the card, thus providing access to the player's customer data file stored on the casino's computer system and one or more alphanumeric keyboards and LCD displays used to enter and retrieve player and game information. Also included are keyboards on the game table so that each player can individually select various playing or wagering options using their own keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,893 also describes a shuffler/shoe with card-reading capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,090 describes a method and apparatus for determining the win or loss of individual participants in a game of chance, such as, for example, blackjack, poker, or the like, wherein the bet and the winnings are represented by chips. A central chip depository is provided for receiving the game inventory and the latter has means for determining its momentary content. At least one chip deposit area is provided per participant and has in each case at least one sensor for the detection of chips lying on the deposit area. The means for determining the momentary chip content and also the sensors have their outputs connected to the inputs of a data processing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,912 describes a complex player-tracking system in which there is automatic tracking of the betting activity of casino patrons at gaming tables and providing an indication of this betting activity to casino personnel in real time. Casino patrons use magnetic cards to check themselves in and out of the bet-tracking system through magnetic card readers located at each betting position of a gaming table. Customer identity and location codes are coupled from the gaming table to a computer system using a wireless communication network. The computer system uses the codes to retrieve customer information, to estimate an average bet for the patron based on the current minimum table bet for the gaming table and the time period of the patron's play, and to calculate periodically an average theoretical win based on the patron's play. This information is made available through the casino computer system to casino personnel at the patron's gaming table and at any other gaming table to which the patron moves. The information available to the casino personnel is updated periodically to reflect the patron's accumulated betting activity. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,936 describes an automated gaming table tracking system for a gaming table, such as blackjack. A sensor located in the dealer's card playing area senses the start and end of each game. A unique player identity card is given to each player that contains information on the player. When a player arrives at a player position on the table, the player inserts his player identity card into a player station control at the player position. A central distribution control is connected to each player station control for determining the start and the end of each game and beginning and termination of play by each player at each position. A host computer is then interconnected to the central distribution control for storing the player identity information and the player position for each player station control, the start and end of each of the games, and the beginning and termination of play at each player position from the central distribution control. The host computer prints a player-tracking card. The floor supervisor observes the player during the game and fills out the in-session gaming information. Once the player leaves the table, the player-tracking card with the in-session gaming information filled out is then placed in an automatic reader so that the read in-session gaming information is stored in a data base corresponding to the identity of the player.
The LET IT RIDE BONUS® poker system is one commercial system that provides live table game security. The system includes a general-purpose game computer (typically shared by multiple tables), a programmable keypad computer and an intelligent card shuffler. Each computer component, however, has limited communication capacity among each other and the intelligence of the shuffler has been limited. A description of the components and their operation is provided below as an admission of prior art.
Keypad Computer and Controls: a player achieves a preselected winning bonus hand, the dealer inputs this information into a keypad controller. The keypad allows the dealer to start/end a game. The keypad controller receives signals from the side bet detectors (e.g., sensing that a side bet has been placed) and transmits the information to the central game computer. The keypad controls verify security keys. Physical “keys” are inserted by the dealer into the keypad controller as an extra security measure prior to paying a large payout. Often, the pit boss carries the keys and must physically verify the hand and payout before the key is used. The use of the “key” system allows verification of selected high-ranking bonus hands (i.e., a royal flush). When a winning bonus hand is achieved, the dealer inputs the position number of the winning hand into the keypad. The keypad computer verifies that an original bonus bet (side bet wager) was registered to that position. Chip sensors in the table area associated with the side bet wagers communicate with the keypad only. The keypad controls currently can communicate over fiber optic or copper cables to the game computer. The keypad computer can communicate with other hardware devices (such as a progressive meter, CRS (card revelation monitor system for display of symbols such as a card to be matched or indication of a wild card) system, with a random number generator or a sign. During setup, the keypad computer can be programmed for different games, pay tables, etc. During setup, the keypad computer is set to select music (on/off) that may indicate a bonus award. The keypad sends this information to the game computer, and the game computer controls the audio system.
Shuffler: The currently marketed technology permits the shuffler to communicate only with the keypad controller. The shuffler tells the keypad in real time how many cumulative hands have been dealt. Misdeal information is also transmitted from the shuffler to the keypad. The presence of the shuffler is verified by sending a signal to the keypad controller. The keypad controller continually polls for the presence of the shuffler. Once the presence of the shuffler is confirmed, control of some aspects of shuffler operation (such as when to deal cards) is taken over by the keypad controller. The keypad computer tells the shuffler when it is time to deal another round, and tells the shuffler when all bets have been placed and dealing can proceed.
General Purpose Game Computer: This computer is typically shared by multiple tables. It receives no information from the shuffler. It receives online/offline status of a game from the keypad controller. Key code information (to verify a high-ranking winning hand) is verified on the central computer. The central computer assembles reports of data, including the number of hands/bets/rounds (or games), game identification (that is, what game is being played on the shuffler), table identification (that is, which table is being used), bonus hands won, win/(unit time), hands/(unit time), and bets/(unit time).
Each of these areas of security and capabilities at casino gaming tables have been independently provided, or provided as grouped features. The failure to appreciate the interrelationship of some of these individual tasks and the failure to integrate them into a single piece of table game equipment has weakened the overall benefit to the casino.